


Accidents

by LandlessBud



Series: Soccer Dad AU [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, i promised phi this chapter for his birthday oops, newsbians!, soccer dads au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandlessBud/pseuds/LandlessBud
Summary: Katherine and Sarah go to see Billy's first soccer game of the season. ER visits, 90s pop, and The Great British Baking Show ensue.





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pouncival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/gifts).



> i promised phi i'd write this for their birthday (July 12th), so... here it is. finally. whoops.

“I told you we should’ve taken the highway! Then we wouldn’t be ten minutes late to Billy’s first game of the season!” Sarah exclaimed, poking Katherine accusingly with her lawn chair. 

Katherine sighed. “David said that this was the best way to the field, and he’s been going to Billy’s games for several years now. I thought we could trust him!” She slammed the driver’s side door and locked the car behind her. “Let’s get going before we miss any more of the game.”

“Fine,” Sarah relented as the two walked towards the field. “But  _ you’re _ sitting next to Tony and Scott.”

Katherine started in horror. “Why?” she whined. “They never shut up!”

“Exactly,” Sarah replied, grinning.

Before Katherine had any more time to protest, Sarah had her lawn chair unfolded and set up next to David. She looked over at the space between Sarah and Scott Higgins-Conlon, then sighed and moved towards it, beginning to unfold her chair as she walked. Scott and Tony gave Katherine the evil eye as she approached.

“You gonna sit down ever? The game’s kind of going on right now,” Tony hissed over his husband’s lap.

Scott shushed Tony but continued to give Katherine the stink eye. Katherine shrugged and dramatically flopped into her chair. Eventually, Scott and Tony resumed shouting encouragement at their twin sons, Evan and Gio, the star midfielders of the team. 

David leaned over towards Katherine and Sarah. “Hey Kath, Sarah! Glad you made it!”

“We would’ve been here on time had it not been for your directions, Dave,” Sarah shot back saltily. 

David leaned back a little with his hands up in mock surrender to his twin sister. “Do you want to know what’s going on or not?”

“Yes! Please tell us!” Katherine answered brightly, leaning over Sarah and grinning almost falsely. Sarah rolled her eyes behind Katherine’s back. “She’s been complaining all morning,” she stage-whispered to David.

“Steven, unsurprisingly, has scored twice already, and no one on the other team really has strong ball skills yet, so they’re playing a little physically,” David recited as if he’d made this statement several times before. “Billy hasn’t seen much action yet.”

Katherine wiggled her eyebrows at this, causing David to turn tomato colored and Sarah to laugh freely. God, Katherine loved her wife’s laugh.

About fifteen minutes (and two goals by Steven) later, Billy finally got a touch on the ball and showed his stellar goalkeeping skills. Katherine stood up, shouting “That’s my nephew!” and applauding loudly, earning another stink eye from Scott. She smiled, shrugged, and continued watching the game.

Unbeknownst to Katherine, Sarah had watched the entire exchange. She laughed and kissed Katherine on the cheek before turning back to the game. A big, dopey grin grew on Katherine’s face, and each time Steven scored or Billy made another good save, she cheered louder just to annoy Scott even more.

The game got more and more intense. The other team had managed to make a few cheap shots that Billy couldn’t save, tying the game up at 5-5 70 minutes in. Steven had the ball and was going for the goal yet again when the biggest, burliest defender slidetackled the ball out from in front of him and tripped him. Steven’s leg got caught (probably not accidentally) between the other boy’s arm and the rest of his body, making a sickening crack as he fell.

David’s face went ashen. Jack, who had been coaching the boys on the sideline, froze. Time seemed to stop. Sarah and Katherine looked at each other in panic.

“Hey can you watch Cammie and Johnny and Abby I’ve been babysitting them for Jack the whole game they’ve just been really quiet so uh please do that I gotta go help Jack—er, Steven and—” David motormouthed in panic.

“Dave—Dave, calm down. We can do that. Go to Jack,” Sarah reassured David, pushing him out of his seat and towards the center of the field where the Jack and the teenage referee, a girl who called herself Smalls, sat panicking with Steven. Steven, in the meantime, sat fairly calmly (aside from the tears rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks) while waiting for a doctor to show up. A gaggle of ten-year-olds slowly approached the scene of the injury with blatant morbid curiosity written all over their faces.

David wobbled on unsteady legs and turned back to face his sister. “Are-are you sure? You’ll be okay with the kids?”

“Yes, Dave,” Sarah consoled him. “Now go.”

Suddenly, David’s brain reminded his legs of their purpose, and he took off like a shot towards Jack and Steven. Faintly, Katherine could hear Steven saying something to the effect of “Dad. Calm down.” in between sniffles to Jack.

Finally, David reached Steven. Even from thirty feet away, Sarah and Katherine could clearly see the worry etched on his face as he frantically, well, mothered the boy.

Steven clearly picked up on this, and a weak “Mooo-oooom! Stop it!” could be heard by the spectators as David’s face resumed its earlier rosy hue. After a few moments of shock, David turned towards Steven and realized why he was there. Whipping out his phone, he dialed 911.

While the mass hysteria continued in the middle of the field, Sarah and Katherine looked at each other in panic. “What are we going to do with these kids?” Sarah whispered, her eyes as big as saucers.

“Are you seriously forgetting that we’ve babysat Billy several times now, and he’s had playdates with Steven at our place? How much harder can dealing with three be?” Katherine replied, turning to glance at the three kids in a row on the other side of David’s now-empty chair. Cammie, Johnny, and Abby, Jack’s thirteen-, six-, and four-year-old kids, were all staring at the whispering couple in confusion. Katherine gave them a guilty grin.

Sirens blared in the distance, getting louder and louder with each passing second. When they reached an unbearable volume, the ambulance had finally reached the field and a crew with a stretcher emerged from the back. The crew jogged out to the center of the field and asked Jack a few questions before loading up Steven and indicating for Jack to follow to the ambulance. David and Billy straggled behind, hopping in once Steven’s stretcher had been loaded.

Sarah turned to face Jack’s three other children yet again. “Well. Uh. Let’s… go back to our place, then.” She stood up and started to fold her chair, indicating to the children to follow her actions. “I hope you all fit in our car.”

Once her chair was folded up and in its bag, Sarah handed it over to Katherine, who slung it over the opposite shoulder her chair was on. Taking Abby’s hand, she led the motley crew to the VW Bug she and Katherine had driven to the game. “Squeeze in,” she urged, gently guiding Abby into the center seat. Cammie and Johnny squeezed in on either side. Katherine hopped into the driver’s side, and, once the kids were loaded up, Sarah got into the passenger seat. “I hope we hear from Jack and David soon,” she mumbled so only Katherine could hear it. 

Katherine took Sarah’s hand and squeezed it, giving her a long, loving look before jamming the keys into the finicky ignition of the car and revving the engine. “You’re the DJ,” she reminded Sarah before pulling out of the parking spot.

“Awesome,” Sarah muttered, turning the radio to the 90s station. “I Want It That Way” immediately blared out of the car stereo, and she instantly began singing along loudly and very off-key.

In the backseat, Cammie, Johnny, and Abby looked at each other in confusion. 

Eventually, they reached the Upper West Side and unloaded into Sarah and Katherine’s narrow, stylish townhouse. The three kids looked around in awe for about five seconds, then Johnny and Abby, completely forgetting about their broken-legged brother, yelled “AUNT PLAYDATE!” and tore up the skinny spiral staircase before Katherine or Sarah could say anything.

Cammie stood placidly between Sarah and Katherine.

“Are they… always like this?” Sarah wondered aloud.

“Pretty much, yeah. Can we watch Netflix?” Cammie asked.

Katherine chuckled lightly, kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote. “Hope you like the Great British Baking Show.”

Cammie’s eyes went wide. “That’s my favorite show!” She followed Katherine to the couch and snuggled up beside her. Sarah giggled, her laugh tinkling through the open living room, and joined the two on the couch. Katherine wanted to kiss her and get her to laugh again.

Sarah and Cammie quickly became totally absorbed in the show, but Katherine had heard some strange noises coming from the upstairs, so she occasionally spared a furtive glance to the stairs in case calamity occurred. A door slammed upstairs, and two small sets of feet could be heard padding towards the top of the staircase three floors up. Katherine turned back just in time to catch Martha’s gorgeous ski slope cookie creation. She let herself relax and get absorbed into the show.

An abrupt crash rang through the townhouse. Cammie, Sarah, and Katherine’s heads whipped towards the bottom of the staircase, where two tiny frames lay tangled with Katherine and Sarah’s extra comforter. Sarah gasped. “What happened?” 

Abby only managed a quiet groan of pain, but Johnny piped up. “We decided to go stair sledding!”

Katherine sighed and shook her head. “You two don’t look so hot right now. I think it’s high time you visited your brother. We’re going to the ER. Now.”

Sarah picked up the car keys from the bowl by the front door and ushered Cammie out to the car while Katherine picked up Abby and Johnny and carefully carried them out to the car. They were both clearly a little dazed, and Abby’s arm didn’t look quite right.

Katherine hopped into the passenger side, and Sarah sped off as quickly as possible towards the emergency room.

The radio blared 90s pop yet again, but Katherine turned it down so it wouldn’t spook Abby and Johnny too much.

Once they reached the hospital, Katherine picked up a still-disoriented Abby and Johnny and rushed into the waiting room. She set them down in two plastic chairs and made a beeline to the receptionist, who promised that  _ yes, ma’am, they’re going to get a doctor soon, _ and  _ it’ll be okay, please sit down now, I’ll call the kids up when I can _ . Sarah and Cammie entered the room a few minutes later, chatting quietly. Sarah spotted Katherine, Johnny, and Abby first and pulled Cammie over to sit with them.

“No luck?” Sarah quietly inquired.

“They’re getting a doctor soon. I think they’ll be alright,” Katherine replied.

The door behind the receptionist’s desk opened, and a young, dark-haired doctor emerged from the unseen hallway behind. “I’m here for Johnny and Abby Kelly?”

“Yes, that’s us,” Sarah replied, helping Katherine pick the drowsy children up yet again.

“Hi there! I’m Elmer Kasprzak, and I’ll be your doctor today. Let’s go into this room over here,” he continued, guiding the group to an exam room with two beds. “Abby, you can sit over here. Johnny, why don’t you get on this one.” He paused for a moment. “Now, why are you here?”

Katherine took this to be her cue. “They decided to go stair sledding, and I think they might have concussions. Also, I don’t think Abby’s arm looks quite right.”

“Thank you!” Elmer replied. “I’ll take this from here. Why don’t you go grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria?”

Sarah nudged Cammie and Katherine towards the door. “Will do! Thank you for taking care of them!”

The hospital wasn’t that large, so it was fairly easy for the trio to find the cafeteria. As they arrived, Katherine spotted two familiar mops of dark hair. “Hey! Would you look at that? It’s Jack and Dave!” she enthused, pointing towards them.

“Oh! There’s Billy, too! Let’s go over there!” Cammie added.

Sarah laughed. “Sure, why not?” The three of them walked across the cafeteria to meet the other three. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Katherine jested, leaning on the table. David’s head snapped up. 

“Oh! It’s you! Wait. Why are you here? What happened?” spilled out of his mouth.

Jack laughed. “What Dave here means to say is there has to be a reason you only showed up here with one of my kids. Where are Johnny and Abby?”

“That’s a funny story,” Sarah began, scratching at the back of her neck nervously. “They, well… decided to go stair sledding. At our place.”

Jack went pale. “Are they okay?”

“Sort of. They’re being taken care of in the ER right now,” Katherine answered, a little embarrassed. 

Jack’s eyes went even wider than they already had been. “You sure they’re okay?”

“Let’s just say… Abby might be matching Steven for a while,” Sarah muttered.

Jack was in full Papa Bear mode at this point. “ _ Matching Steven? She broke her leg? _ ”

“No! No! Her arm! It doesn’t look too bad, though,” Katherine assured Jack nervously.

David, meanwhile, was sitting in silence, his eyes the size of dinner plates. 

Billy simply yawned and leaned back in his chair, playing a game on David’s phone. Cammie poked Billy in the shoulder. “Oh! Hi! Yay! Companionship!” Billy cheered, immediately dropping the phone on the table, scooting over, and pulling Cammie into the chair beside him. 

David ruffled his hair from across the table. “Good usage of vocabulary, Billy!” Billy giggled in response and turned to talk to Cammie.

“Can we head back home?” Sarah asked. “None of our kids got injured.”

“Yeah, sure,” David answered. “We’ve been here for a while anyway.”

Katherine quietly cheered and kissed Sarah on the cheek. The two women headed back to their car, sighing in relief.

Once they had gotten home (Katherine drove this time), Sarah piped up. “Hey, about the kids thing—want to have some?”

“I—yes, oh my God. You really want to do this?”

“With you? Of course.” Sarah giggled, pulling Katherine in for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in this au, kath and race are trans and david and sarah are twins. just some important info if i ever get around to updating this again!  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
